La competencia de porristas
by rey kon
Summary: Un campamento de porristas decidira entre varias escuadras, cual es la mejor del verano, una antigua y odiosa conocida se presenta en el, la escuadra A de Monster High, lograra superar el reto? fic relatado por DEUCE GORGON P.D. no me copien esto! que ya vi a una chica que pone lo mismo en el apartado de MH fics, sean ORIGINALES!
1. Chapter 1

Las vacaciones continuaban aun para nosotros, tiempo libre, salidas al cine, a cenar, excursiones, viajes, cosa que nada de eso, estábamos pasando mi esposa y yo, estábamos atados técnicamente a ir con sus padres todos los días a buscar salones y comida para nuestra fiesta de compromiso, y aunque al principio Cleo estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, ahora, y sin que nos dejaran tiempo para nosotros, ya no estaba del todo convencida

Me llamo Deuce Gorgon, agradeciéndoles de nuevo que nos sigan en este nuevo relato

Planear una fiesta de la magnitud de la nuestra, es todo un reto, todo debe ir exacto, musica, banquete, arreglos, decoracion, era exageradamente complicado y eso que solo era la de compromiso, ya imaginaba como iba a ser la de nuestra boda, me traian acompañandolas a todos lados, probando y degustando platillo tras platillo, pero yo lo unico que en verdad deseaba, era tener un segundo a solas con mi mujer….para decirle que estaba embarazada…pero créanme, que no habiamos tenido un solo momento desde que llegamos del Olimpo, esta era el cuarto dia en que habíamos ido a un salón mas para fiestas, Nefertari era quien se encargaba de todo, Cleo me miraba con su carita de: "ya vámonos!" y yo solo sonreía siguiéndolas, he comida gran cantidad de comidas que ninguna ha sido de mi agrado, mas no lo expreso por temor a que mi suegra se moleste, no es que yo desee tiempo para mi, al contrario quiero tiempo para estar con mi chica la cual estaba algo molesta por que la tarde anterior, había salido con Poseidon y mis amigos al juego de basket, y dos días antes, había ido al hockey. Asi que, en cuanto salimos de un salón elegante, Nefertari nos pedia que la acompañaramos al museo, ya que el salón anexo estaba destinado a fiestas, ella entraba en su limo con Manu al volante mientras Cleo y yo íbamos detrás en mi nuevo Audi,y mi mujer se veía realmente de malas

Yo preferia no sacar nada a flote la conversacion o mi bella chica iba a estallar, miraba los autos pasar y se veía realmente fastidiada

-te sientes bien?-me atrevi a preguntar despues de un rato de estarla mirando

Ella no contesto

-Cleo?-insisti

-no debiste irte al juego-me reclamo

Aaah, tanto tiempo con ella y aun no se me quita lo bobo! Jamas sacar temas que la molesten!

-solo fui un rato amor-dije disculpándome

-un rato? Te llame 4 veces!-

-aah no exageres-dije yo

Ella volteo a mirarme

-mala idea-conteste con sarcasmo-

Cleo prefirió ya no contestarme…estaba en problemas

-lo lamento-pedi yo- bebe…no pensé que te fueras a molestar…es solo que tenia ganas de estar con ellos

-ok-

-pero no es personal…

-ok-volvio a decir

Analice lo que había dicho y sonaba como: prefiero estar con ellos que contigo, la estaba regando magistralmente

-Cleo…-dije mirándola cuando nos toco un alto- perdón….no quise decirlo asi…yo…

-da vuelta alla-dijo ella simplemente

Yo obedeci, era obvio que no tenia animos de hablar conmigo, odio en verdad enojarme con ella, no me gusta, me entristece saber que siempre soy yo el que empieza una discusión, y lo odio, vi la limo de mi suegra estacionarse e hice lo mismo, Cleo bajo sin esperarme y camino hacia su madre, yo suspire y las segui, iba a hacerme la ley del hielo ese dia

Llegamos con el hostess que nos atendio de maravilla y nos llevo al 9no piso que era el anexo del enorme museo, el lugar era increible, grande, elegante, espacioso, Nefertari y mi esposa estaban fascinadas, note en la carita de Cleo que el salón le había gustado demasiado, sonreí al verla, me imaginaba el dia de nuestra fiesta de compromiso, se que iba a estar bellísima para mi, su madre hablaba con el capitán de mesero y yo fui y abrace a mi niña

-lo lamento

Ella no dijo nada, estaba siendo muy fría

Odio eso

-lo siento en verdad-le dije en su oído

-pudiste haber estado conmigo a solas pero preferiste ir al juego-

-estabas con tu madre-me defendi

-pude haber buscado la manera de salir! O de tu entrar, como antes lo has hecho,…pero preferiste irte…y eso me duele

Ella se safo de mi abrazo y fue con su madre

Ok…tenia toda la razón…pero no podía decirle el porque no dormi con ella…tenia miedo de lastimar a D.J….ya se...es estúpido,…pero ahora tenia un instinto diferente, si antes cuidaba a mi chica al máximo, ahora que sabia que nuestro hijo estaba dentro de ella, se volvió de cristal! No queria ni que el aire la tumbara, para mi desgracia…yo era quien la estaba lastimando

Asi que fui decidido por ella, tome su mano y salimos al balcón, Nefertari solo nos miro asombrada mas estaba hablando con el caballero que le mostraba como 30 sabores diferentes de pasteles.

-ok, de acuerdo! Tu tienes toda la razón-le dije en cuanto cerre la puerta-perdoname, no pensé lo que hacia, amor,…yo también deseo estar contigo

-mentira-reclamo ella cruzándose de brazos en una rabieta –

-como puedes dudarlo!-dije en reclamo-sabes que te adoro Cleo! Pero pensé que querias estar con tu madre para supervisar la fiesta

-yo queria ir a casa!-dijo caprichosamente- no hemos estado a solas desde el Olimpo y en verdad quiero estar contigo!

Yo sonreí, esa era mi berrinchuda niña de siempre

Me acerque a ella robándole un beso, sabia que con eso se tranquilizaba, cuando nos separamos le dije:

-vamos a casa ahora…no me interesa nada mas que tenerte

-en serio?-dijo con su carita iluminada de felicidad

-si no…te juro que te hago el amor aquí mismo

Ella sonrio besándome y atrayéndome hacia ella, Nefertari salio a buscarnos

-chicos...no se ustedes, pero a mi me encanto este sitio

-es perfecto-dije yo abrazando a mi mujer-lo haremos aqui

-estan seguros? porque podemos ir a...

-no, este lugar es genial, no queremos ver otros, o tu que dices bebe?

-me gusta!-sonrio mi niña-apartalo mami, le gusto a Deucey

-muy bien! Aqui sera, es el mejor de todos

-ahora si nos disculpa-dije-queremos ir al cine! Llevo a Cleo a casa mas tarde de acuerdo? Y Nefertari...lo que usted decida, lo aprobamos

Mi novia le dijo un cariñoso "bye" a su mami con la mano y salimos del hotel dispuestos a ir a casa lo antes posible

3 horas mas tarde, estaba ya con mi mujer descansando de una excelente reconciliacion, veiamos el paisaje desde nuestra cama totalmente relajados

-esto me fascina-dijo ella sonriendo y suspirando

-y a mi-le concedi acariciando su sedoso cabello...-

Cleo se recosto sobre mi besandome y abrazandome con fuerza, me gusta sentirla cerca, el momento era perfecto para decirle lo que pasaba

-amor...tengo que..

En eso su iphone sono

-dame un minuto bebe-pidio ella levantandose-es Clawdeen

Yo suspire, una interrupcion

-hola peluda!-contesto mi esposa volviendose a recostar en mi, yo la rodee con mis brazos

-tenemos un problema

-que pasa?-pregunto

-Buena Sangre me entrego la invitacion del campamento de porristas, iba a dartela a ti pero no te encontro

-sali de la ciudad, cuando es?

-mañana

-mañana?-pregunto asombrada mi mujer-tan pronto?

-y agarrate, hay un encuentro con varias escuelas, escogeran a la mejor escuadra, debemos viajar ya mismo

-no sabemos si pueden ir todas!-reclamo Cleo levantandose-no hemos ensayado la coreografia, y los chicos deben ayudarnos

Coreografia? Me dije a mi mismo, algo no me estaba gustando

-Clawd esta aqui, dijo que pospondria el viaje de caceria, Lala y Thad estan en Rumania pero dijo que nos verian alla, Frankie esta haciendo maletas,y las 6 restantes que son las que complementan, 4 no estan asi que le pedi a Abbey, Operetta, Howleen y Lagoona que nos ayudaran, Gil esta de viaje y Holt esta mezclando la musica

-perfecto, Deuce es seguro que nos acompañe-mi esposa volteaba a verme y obvio yo asenti-lo ves? Dijo que si, ire a preparar mi maleta, salimos mañana temprano

-ok!-ya esta

Ella colgo mirandome

-debemos ir al campamento de porristas, hay un encuentro y debemos estar ahi

-pero...son vacaciones-reclame

-ya lo se! Pero somos la escuadra A y Buena Sangre quiere que vayamos

Punto mas para odiar a mi directora

-de que coreografia hablas?-le pregunte preocupado

-obviamente de la nueva-dijo mi mujer levantandose y poniendose mi camiseta, siempre solia hacer eso-

-la que subes a lo alto de la piramide y te dejas caer hacia adelante?

-aja, tu y Clawd tendran que sostenerme

-espera espera-dije molesto-eso es peligroso!

Cleo me miro

-ya la presentamos antes

-si pero...

-pero?-repitio ella molesta

-no quiero que la hagas-dije decidido

-que? Ah, mira amor! No te pongas incoherente ahorita que es la mejor que tenemos!

-podrias lastimarte!-reclame

-jamas me ha pasado!

-pero esta vez es diferente!-dije furioso

-que la hace diferente?-me contesto de igual manera

Yo solo suspire, no queria darle esta bella noticia peleando

Asi que desvie la mirada sin decir mas

-dime!-volvio a preguntar- que la hace diferente?

-olvidalo-dije yo recostandome nuevamente, ya que me habia sentado para enfrentarla

-Deuce!

-no quiero discutir mas, asi que dejame en paz-conteste furioso

Ella bufo molesta y fue hacia el closet, comenzando a hacer su maleta, mas me miraba de vez en cuando al principio con enojo y despues con tristeza

Yo no queria que se arriesgara, era mi hijo el que llevaba en su vientre! O mejor dicho, nuestro, el sueño de ambos, y si lo llegase a perder, yo sabia que Cleo iba a deprimirse demasiado, tenia que decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo mas no queria usarlo de excusa para que ella dejara de hacer lo que amaba, no era justo, Maddie me llevo por siglos dentro de ella mas no podia preguntarle si habia tenido algun cuidado especial, aun no ibamos a tener a nuestro DJ pero no sabia, hasta que extremo Cleo podia tener su vida normal, y honestamente me hacia sentir un poco culpable, mi vida no cambiaba en nada, la de ella si,en eso, Cleo se subio a mi cuerpo besandome intensamente, yo le respondi al momento

-te amo- me dijo en mis labios-odio pelear

-y yo te adoro amor-dije sosteniendo sus hermosas formas-lo lamento

-que pasa,bebe?-me pregunto mirandome-nunca antes te preocupaste por las coreografias

Yo suspire

Aun no podia decirselo

-no quiero que te lastimes, se aproxima nuestra fiesta de compromiso y no me gustaria que te rompieras algo

Ja! Que bueno soy encontrando excusas!

Ella se sento pensativa

-cielos! Tienes razon! Ya me estan confeccionando mi vestido y si me rompo un brazo!-mi esposa lucia aterrada-me vere horrible!

Yo sonrei

-ya ves porque me preocupo? Tu deseas verte preciosa en las fotos no? No creo que desees ver una de tus hermosas piernas rota-dije acariciandolas

-no, claro que no! Tienes razon...buscare la forma de cambiarla o que sea Lala la que suba a lo alto

-mucho mejor, ella no es tan hermosa y si se rompe algo, yo no lo lamentare-

Sonrei volviendola a besar, ella me acorralo con sus bracitos y volvimos a estar juntos hasta ya muy entrada la noche.

**BUEN DOMINGO A TODOS, AQUÍ DEJANDOLES YA EL 5 FIC DE LA TEMPORADA**

**ESPEREMOS QUE LES GUSTE Y NOS APOYEN**

**NOS VEMOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando volvi a casa, Poseidon no estaba en ella, ultimamente casi no lo veia, ambos habiamos estado ocupados a excepcion de las dos ocasiones que salimos juntos y de las cuales, me habia tratado en extremo cariñoso,cumpliendome todos mis caprichos a mi y a mis amigos, inclusive una mujer se nos quedo mirando cuando yo le pedi dinero y el solo dijo: "tomalo de la cartera,amor" claro que penso que Poseidon era un pedofilo porque lo miro mega asombrada y el dandose cuenta le aclaro: es mi hijo! No sea mal pensada, la vendedora se echo a reir diciendo que era muy tierno conmigo y que no se imaginaba que un hombre tan joven y guapo tuviese un hijo de mi edad, ganandose un buen descuento para todos en Carl's Jr., era lo bueno de tener un papa atractivo, las mujeres solian caer en sus encantos y de seguro el estaba pasando las noches con alguna de sus conquistas

Asi que hice mi maleta, deje una nota y sali rumbo a casa de mi esposa temprano,la noche anterior habia llamado a mi madre,y extrañamente a todo me habia dicho que si,que me cuidara y colgo con prisas, cada vez entendia menos a Maddie, antes me ponia correa para que no saliera y ultimamente no queria tenerme en casa

Los papas cada vez son mas anormales!

Llegue a casa de mi niña, baje y toque la puerta, Manu me indicaba que ella no tardaba en bajar,Ram salia en ese instante de la mansion

-Buenos dias -dije yo

-buen dia Deuce, escogiste un gran lugar para la fiesta-dijo sonriendo

-me parecio el mas indicado

-es perfecto, yo lo habia elegido antes pero queria que lo vieran ustedes

-a Cleo le encanto asi que...

-bien decidido,y dime, como esta tu padre?

-bien, no lo he visto ultimamente

-yo tampoco, espero verlo en el club y asi jugar una mano de poker, eso si Alucard lo deja-me sonrio con burla,yo hice lo mismo

-es algo posesivo-dije yo

-bastante, en fin, cuida a mi Cleo en ese campamento

-lo hare

El faraon palmeo mi hombro, en ese instante Nefertari salia veloz hacia su esposo

-te ibas sin besarme?-le reclamo

-jamas haria eso-contesto el hombre besando intensamente a la bella dama, yo me aleje para darles privacidad

-llegare temprano-sonrio Ram

-mentira, iras al club-le contradijo su mujer abrazandolo-pero mañana seras todo mio

-todo el dia preciosa-contesto el padre de Cleo volviendo a besar a su esposa

Ahora se de donde saco mi niña lo hot :p

Mi princesa bajaba con su maleta del segundo piso y yo subi corriendo a ayudarla, ella me sonrio

-descuida amor, no pesa

-aun asi, quiero ayudarte-dije yo dandole un corto beso

Mi esposa miro a sus padres

-todavia estan asi? Ayer fue lo mismo!-reclamo-parece que Cupid los flecho!ya separense!

-te hare lo mismo a ti!-reclamo sonriendo Ram

-yo beso bonito a mi niño! Ustedes se ven feos

-nena-le regaño Nefertari

-debo irme-sonrio Ram-ten cuidado princesa y mucha suerte, Deuce te la encargo

-seguro-dije yo mientras Cleo besaba a su padre y Nefertari lo acompañaba al auto

-mejor vamonos, ellos jamas se terminan de despedir-me aconsejo mi esposa

Yo la abrace y subimos a mi auto, aun teniamos que pasar por los demas a casa de los Wolf

Ibamos ya rumbo al campamento, Clawd llevaba a la mitad de nuestros amigos y yo la otra mitad, cuando sono mi iphone, Cleo lo saco de mis jeans contestando

-habla la ama y señora del dueño de este iphone, alla quien?

-el hombre que coopero para crear al dueño de ese iphone-contesto Poseidon con sarcasmo- en donde esta?

-es tu padre!-sonrio mi esposa poniendo mi celular en mi oido

-hey-conteste

-me dejaste una nota diciendo que irias a un campamento de porristas? Acaso ya te volviste gay?

-muy gracioso, Cleo tiene que estar ahí con su escuadra y nosotros la acompañamos, tuve que dejarte la nota porque tecnicamente no te he visto

-ya lo se-respondio mi padre algo arrepentido-he estado ocupado

-me imagino-respondi yo algo sentido-te veo luego

-Deuce...podriamos, no se, viajar algun lado en cuanto vuelvas

-no puedo salir de la ciudad, sabes que tengo la fiesta de compromiso cerca

-cierto, bueno, en cuanto vuelvas, podemos pasar tiempo juntos

-es en serio o solo estaras un par de horas como las ocasiones anteriores?

Honestamente, estaba algo sentido con Poseidon, si habiamos ido al juego de hockey y basket, mas de las dos o tres horas que estabamos juntos, se la pasaba hablando por telefono y despues se iba y desaparecia dias enteros, el habia cambiado bastante.

-lo lamento, en serio, es solo que..

-olvidalo, mira, debo irme,estoy manejando y no me gusta hablar,me distrae, te llamare en cuanto pueda, bye

Y le pedi a Cleo que colgara, no tenia animos de hablar con el

Claro que mi padre estaba sumamente arrepentido, su nueva relacion con mi madre le absorbia el 100%, y todo el camino andado para que yo tuviera su confianza, lo estaba retrocediendo, marco a Maddie en ese momento, y ella le contesto

-hola guapo-dijo ella trabajando en su oficina

-soy un mal padre-se autoregaño

-claro que no

-claro que si, Deuce esta molesto

-Deuce es un chantajista-le observo mi madre

Eso -_- no es cierto!

-como sea, lo note muy cortante conmigo, creo que lo he dejado solo mucho tiempo

-el esta con Cleo-respondio mi madre- cuando el no quiere que lo interrumpas, ni te llama, cuando quiere que pases tiempo con el, hace drama, que si lo conocere!

-si pero

-Poseidon...Deuce esta bien, salio a un campamento con su novia, ya volvera

-no quiero perder su confianza

-jamas la perderas

Mi padre suspiro

-en verdad lo crees?

-te lo aseguro, no te preocupes, si tu hijo esta molesto porque no te ve, es porque le importas mucho

-si pero... En cuanto vuelva quiero pasar mas tiempo con el, una semana entera

-de acuerdo, asi sera-concedio Maddie

-pero por mientras se fue, te veo en una hora?

-trato hecho!-sonrio mi madre

Llegamos al campamento de porristas donde miles de chicas estaban ya ahí, mis amigos estaban mirando a diestra y siniestra a las guapisimas jovenes que caminaban coquetas sonriendoles, yo solo estaba concentrado en mi mujer, creanme cuando les digo que ninguna me parece lo suficientemente bella como la mia aunque claro esta,Cleo estaba ya criticando y peleando con todas

-que estan mirando?-preguntaba celosa a un grupo de chicas que estaban secreteandose

Yo sacaba su maleta,era extremadamente pesada

-acaso traes piedras?-le pregunte asombrado

-es solo mi ropa!

-de cuantas semanas?

-no exageres!

-pesa demasiado Cleo, te ayudare a llevarla a tu cabaña

-de acuerdo, pero aun no se cual sea,...Clawdeen! Que cabaña nos toco?

-la 15-respondio la chica señalandola

-iuk! Esta terrible!-dijo con desden mi esposa-no, lo acepto! Ire a que me la cambien

-Cleo

-no Deucey! No se que se piensan en darme ese lugar tan horrible! Reclamare

lo que menos deseaba era que mi mujer pasara un coraje

-yo ire-me ofreci -quedense aqui, ahora regreso-mande

-necesitas ayuda men?-pregunto Clawd

-descuida, pedire que las cambien a otra cabaña mejor

-y de paso a nosotros!-decia Heath-que de seguro nos toco la peorsita

-y que esperabas el ritz?-pregunto Jackson con sorna

-al menos una cama sin pulgas!

-hay pulgas?-dijo su primo asustado

-uuh miles! Y vas a andar como perrito callejero-sonrio Burns

Clawd y yo nos dirigimos hacia la administracion, una mujer con cara de caballo nos miraba de malas

-hola somos parte de la escuadra de Monster High-salude cortes-quisiera saber si es posible, que cambiaran la cabaña de las chicas por una mas amplia

-la VIP esta ya ocupada

-por quien?-pregunto Clawd

-por otras mejores-dijo con burla

Yo suspire molesto, esa mujer no iba a ser facil

-escuche...no se quienes sean ellas pero, Monster High fueron las campeonas el año pasado y se debe respetar su jerarquia

-la otra escuadra pago por el VIP

-aaah entonces es por dinero?-dije furioso sacando mi cartera-le pago el doble por ella, pero denle la VIP a mi novia y su equipo

Eso le alegro el dia a la vil mujer que tomo mi tarjeta de credito quitandome una buena cantidad, cambiando el nombre por el de Monster High al apartado de VIP, y me entrego la llave electronica,yo la tome y salimos

-with the money danced the dog-dije molesto

-fue muy caro-comento Clawd-

-lo se,pero Cleo se lo merece,no quiero que este incomoda

-la consientes mucho-sonrio mi amigo

-es mi princesa!

Las chicas estaban sentadas en sus maletas con Jackson y Heath cuidandolas

-que calor hace!-se quejaba Holween

-no empieces con tus chiflazones que te regreso a pie a la casa!-le regañaba su hermana mayor

-solo dije "que calor hace" no te sulfures!

-pues no empieces!

-esa chica de alla tiene las piernas chuecas-observo Operetta haciendo una mueca

-no seas malvada!l-la regaño Lagoona

-que? Es la verdad! Podria pasar un balon de soccer entre sus piernas

Todas estaban burlandose cuando llegamos

-listo, la VIP

Cleo aplaudio feliz besandome

-sabias que eres un encanto?

-por supuesto-sonrei abrazandola

En eso, el auto de Thad se estacionaba a lado del de Clawd, la cancion de "what makes you beautiful" resonaba a todo volumen, Lala venia a su lado saludando

**HOLA YA LLEGUE**

**XD**

**YA SABEN LA MECANICA 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO LA SIGUIENTE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

-holis!-dijo bajando feliz-ya llegamos!-lobitooo!

Clawd fue a saludar a su novia mientras Thad bajaba con cara de fastidio de su vehiculo

-linda musica!-se burlo Heath

Nuestro amigo hacia cara de "mejor ni preguntes" fue hasta Clawdeen besandola y abrazandola con fuerza

-bien, ya estamos todas-dijo mi esposa-vayamos a nuestra cabaña

-si, asi Heath tendrrra ya ojos parrra estarr mirrandolas a todas sin necesidad de disimularrrr-se quejaba Abbey celosa

-ay amor! Quien dijo que estaba viendo a otras?

-mejorrr ni prrreguntes que te va peorrrr!-reclamo la rusa extra furica

-tuviste buen viaje?-preguntaba Clawdeen a su chico

-realmente no, ya queria verte-dijo sincero-te extrañe demasiado

-y yo a ti-sonreia la chica

-no..pero esta vez fue excesivo...ya no concibo estar sin ti…te has vuelto indispensable para mi vida...te amo Clawdeen

La rude girl abrazaba a su chico, aunque no lo demostrara, ella tambien lo habia extrañado de la misma manera

Estabamos levantando las maletas para irnos cuando un camion llego, era muy elegante y de el, comenzaron a salir, hermosas jovenes rumanas, todas vestidas de porristas

-y estas?-preguntaba Operetta mirandolas

-teniamos que traer el uniforme puesto?-preguntaba Lala asustada ya que ella traia una camiseta de 1D

-no que yo sepa -contestaba Frankie mirando a las recien llegadas

Al final, bajaba la capitana, que no era otra mas que Luisa Lavalliere, la ex de Thad

-valiendo!-dijeron molestos El y Clawdeen a la vez

La chica llegaba hasta ellos con aire de diva loca, mmmm, deberia pensarselo dos veces si tenia intenciones de meterse con la hermana de Clawd

-vaya vaya! Aqui esta la licantropa roba novios!-

Clawdeen sonrio con desprecio

-en verdad que tengo suerte! Yo buscaba proyecto de bichologia para el proximo semestre y te encuentro a ti!

Sus amigas rieron con burla

-eres una grosera!-se quejaba Luisa, hasta que Thad interrumpio

-oye! No te metas con mi novia.. Que se me puede olvidar que eres mujer -le amenazo mi amigo

-uuuuuuuuh-dijimos todos al oirlo,Luisa le miro asombrada ya que nuestro amigo suele ser extremadamente caballeroso con las damas

-eres un tonto, Thad! Mira que dejarme por esta!

-"esta" como la llamas... Es mil veces mejor que tu, asi que, si la llegas a lastimar, me vas a conocer

Los ojos de mi amigo estaban cambiando peligrosamente, los vampiros suelen mostrar su ira, cuando sus ojos, lucen de un color transparente, a excepcion de Alucard que el cambiaba a rojizo, y Lala igual por haberlo heredado de su padre

Luisa resoplo furiosa, al fin y al cabo, Thad era el hijo de un lider de clan, asi que dio media vuelta altiva y grito: a nuestra cabaña!

Sus amigas la siguieron a un mismo paso, se veian bastante comicas

-que payasas!-decia Howleen molesta

-parecen un ejercito de Barbies de mercado-se burlaba Operetta

-sera mejor ir a nuestras habitaciones-dijo mi esposa y todos obedecimos, mas para nuestra mala suerte, las rumanas estaban caminando hacia el mismo sitio

-oh oh-dije yo

Luisa intentaba abrir con su llave electronica la cabaña pero se negaba, asi que pase yo y le dije:

-si me permites

Y a la primera,abrio

-que significa esto?-pregunto furica

-significa que pague para que mi novia y sus amigas esten mas comodas,todo tuyo amor-le dije a mi esposa entregandole la llave quien sonreia feliz

-gracias mi vida!-respondia mi mujer radiante

-mi padre me alquilo esta cabaña a nosotras!

-bueno, pero yo vine y lo "des-alquile" y si quiero, compro la cabaña, el terreno y el maldito camion en el que viniste para que MI NOVIA este comoda, te quedo claro?

Ok, lo acepto, ya no voy a juntarme con Poseidon :s

-Buuurn!-decia Heath con burla y todos le miramos extrañados

-ah…es que..."Burn" es "quemada" en ingles y, eso fue una quemadota de su parte pues...mejor olvidenlo!-

Luisa dio media vuelta furica, no me gusto su actitud ni la manera en que miro a mi Cleo, no queria que nada ni nadie la lastimara

-ya pueden entrar-dije yo

Todas pasaron felices mientras mi mujer me besaba

-gracias mi amor!-sonreia bellamente

-por nada preciosa...ten cuidado con ella, de acuerdo?

-si, no te preocupes., vendras en la noche?

Yo sonrei

-no creo amor, esta muy bien resguardado el campamento de chicas, ya buscare la manera de estar a solas-

-ok, pero te estare esperando-me dijo provocandome coquetamente

Definitivamente, yo no tenia porque mirar a otra mujer mas la mia era perfecta!

-vamos a la nuestra-dijo Clawd palmeando mi hombro y sacandome de mi ensoñacion

-claro-sonrei yo

Las chicas estaban fascinadas con sus habitaciones

-esta increible!-decia Lagoona que veia el jacuzzi en el baño

-mira que mullidito cojincito!-comentaba Lala sentandose en un puff

-esto es vida!-se dejaba caer Operetta en un divan

-hasta hay comida y helado!-anunciaba Howleen gritando desde la cocina

-helado? Donde?-pregunto Abbey corriendo

-es un hermoso lugar-dijo Frankie-toma la mejor habitacion Cleo

-seguras?-pregunto mi esposa

-claro, Deuce lo pago y lo mas seguro es que quiera pasar alguna noche aqui, ya los conocemos, asi que, anda, ve a instalarte

Cleo sonrio y subio a buscar el mejor cuarto

Las cabañas de los ayudantes de las escuadras estaban del otro lado algo alejados de las chicas, por obvias razones, no eran tan espaciosas y habia 3 literas en ellos, al no estar Gil con nosotros, me toco a mi estar solo, asi que me recoste en la que me habian asignado, me sentia algo inquieto, tenia que hablar con mi mujer lo antes posible

-que te pasa men?-pregunto Clawd quien habia elegido la litera contigua

-no es nada-sonrei

-problemas en casa?

-no,todo normal

-estress pre -compromiso?-sonrio mi amigo

-no, eso jamas, no es nada, me preocupa la coreografia de Cleo

-si, esta algo peligrosa

-demasiado-acepte-creo que no deberia..

Fui interrumpido por el celular, lo saque de mis jeans y conteste

-hola Maddie

-si me podrias avisar a la proxima que llegaste bien?-me regaño

-llegue bien,mama, de lo contrario la cruz roja te hubiese llamado

-sin sarcasmos Gorgon, todo en orden?

-yep

-Cleo?

-en su cabaña

-bien-mi madre obviamente estaba con Poseidon quien tambien escuchaba la conversacion-Deuce, te puedo preguntar algo?

-tengo opcion?

-no realmente...dime, estas enojado con tu padre?

Obviamente el le decia un mudo "what?" A lo que Maddie le ordenaba que se callara

-no,porque lo preguntas?-dije yo extrañado-el te lo dijo verdad? Que chismoso!

Poseidon estaba asi -_-

-tu padre a estado algo ocupado ultimamente, hijo

-si, con alguna zorra

-hey!-se indigno Maddie pero reacciono a tiempo- bueno...porque...piensas eso? Quizas este con alguna nueva empresa

-Maddie, sabes que el jamas puede estar sin tener accion, tu misma lo dijiste, es un costal de hormonas

Papa se veia indignadisimo, mientras Maddie tapaba su iphone

-lo lamento!-se disculpaba despacio con el

-hablas mal de mi?

-es la verdad y lo sabes!asi que callate- volvio al telefono diciendome-bueno, si ya lo conoces, para que te molestas?

-no estoy enojado, estoy algo...sentido, tecnicamente me esta haciendo a un lado por ella

Poseidon se veia realmente afligido al escucharme y Maddie lo noto

-el no te hace a un lado cariño, para el, siempre seras su prioridad

-je, eso dices pero ya me paso contigo y Talbot, y no quiero que suceda con el

Maddie se levantaba preocupada

-Deuce, tu siempre fuiste mi prioridad

-eso dices ahora, pero te recuerdo las peleas? No quiero que eso me suceda con el, lo acabo de encontrar y distanciarme tan pronto, no lo se, no me gustaria

Cuando quiero puedo hacer sentir a mis padres unas verdaderas chinches, Maddie tiene razon, soy muuy chantajista

Poseidon escuchaba realmente preocupado,cuando mi madre dijo

-el te ama Deuce y en verdad desea pasar tiempo contigo

-ya lo veremos Maddie, de todas maneras, es un poco tarde ya

-siempre necesitaremos de nuestros padres, hijo-contesto mi madre

-cuando ellos realmente deseen estar con nosotros, descuida, ya me repondre, debo irme, nos llaman a comer, te veo el sabado Maddie

-bye amor-dijo mama colgando

-que te dije! Soy el peor padre del mundo!-alego Poseidon levantandose

-relajate

-no!no quiero perderlo Maddie! No quiero que me pase lo que paso contigo y el maldito pelon ese!

-se llama Talbot, no seas infantil

-como se llame! Debemos...debemos organizarnos mejor

Maddie sonreia al verlo tan histerico

-de que te ries?-pregunto molesto

-perdona, es que eres muy tierno! No quieres perder a tu niño

-no! Deuce es mi hijo, lo he aprendido a amar y a disfrutar estar con el, no quiero que ya se case y se vaya sin haberlo tenido conmigo. No puedo..,no puedo perderlo

Mi madre se acerco a besarlo

-ok, aprovecharemos cuando Deuce este con Cleo para vernos...te parece?

-pero me encanta estar contigo!-se quejo

-y yo contigo...pero ahora lo importante es ...que Deuce vuelva a confiar en ti, hasta que podamos decirle que estamos juntos y, que el lo acepte

-de acuerdo-dijo el-pero si se enoja le dire que tu me violaste y que me obligaste a estar contigo!

-bien! Yo sere la mala del cuento entonces-sonreia Maddie besandolo

Iuuk! Eso me da kiki de contar :s al fin y al cabo, son mis padres!

Ok, continuo, mis amigos y yo fuimos hacia el comedor de hombres que estaba en el medio de las cabañas, la mayoria de nosotros eran ayudantes de las chicas, ya saben vigilabamos que no se cayeran, estabamos detras de ellas y las sosteniamos al dar marometas peligrosas, cada escuadra llevab jovenes que las apoyaban y uno que otro coreografo que se colaba tambien, y estabamos en la fila para tomar nuestros alimentos, cuando un chico de sexo dudoso se acerco a Heath

-es aqui la fila para la comida?-pregunto coquetamente

-este...si-dijo mi amigo alejandose, el chico parecia no entender indirectas que se acerco mas-

-estas seguro?-cuestiono nuevamente recargandose en su hombro, a lo que Heath se alejo rapidamente detras de su primo

-si! Aqui es, si no,mira! Preguntale a Jackson!-dijo aventandolo

-a mi porque?-pregunto muerto de miedo nuestro amigo

-hey! Ya basta-regaño Thad-aqui es la fila, detras de el, formate

El joven solo asintio feliz mientras que Heath y Jackson se veian realmente apenados

**HOLA DE NUEVO**

**DEJANDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

**YA SABEN ESPERO 20 MAS**

**PREGUNTA?**

**NO SE ME OCURRE NI UNA**

**XD**

**O A VER! QUE PREGUNTA DESEAN QUE PREGUNTE**

**._.**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cleo y sus amigas tambien habian ido a comer, el comedor era el doble de grande que el nuestro tipo campestre, y muy común en los campamentos estadounidenses ya que era de madera, mi esposa estaba sentada limandose sus uñas sin probar mas que un vaso de agua

-no comeras?-pregunto Frankie llegando con una charola

-no!

-porque no?

Mi esposa bufo

-querida,mi padre esta gastando miles de dolares en una mega fiesta de compromiso, Channel esta confeccionando mi vestido de manera, especial , Tu crees que yo voy a darme el lujo de engordar un gramo?

-estas mas flaca que un apio!-dijo Clawdeen con sarcasmo

-pues no importa! Estoy a dieta, y ni se atrevan a decirselo a Deuce que se enoja

-ok-convino Frankie-pero mas vale que te alimentes bien, las coreografias son muy pesadas

-no importa, no me arriesgare-y continuo limandose las uñas

-estoy emocionada por tu fiesta!-dijo Lala feliz- me compre un hermoso vestido

-mas les vale que esten preciosas porque todas ustedes seran mis damas!-

Las chicas aplaudieron entusiasmadas

-y quien serrra tu madrrina de honorrr? Ya lo pensaste?-pregunto Abbey

-ya-sonrio Cleo mirando a Clawdeen quien comia como si nada-creo que se lo ha ganado

-ella se pondra muy feliz-sonrio Frankie

-mas le vale! Pero aun falta para nuestra boda,aunque sera el doble de magnifica!-decia mi esposa radiante

En eso, Operetta llegaba con una mega hamburguesa con triple queso mas grande que las que se come Scooby Doo, mi mujer la vio y sintio su estomago revolverse al maximo, saliendo veloz hacia el tocador de damas, dejando a sus amigas mirandose unas a otras

-que le paso?-pregunto Operetta

-quien sabe!-contesto Howleen

-solo miro tu plato y volo al baño

-es que si esta asqueante-dijo Lala con cara de :s

-aah que exagerada! Asi se debe comer una hamburguesa-dijo Operetta-y mas cuando la comida es gratis

-vamos con ella, quizas se sienta mal-sugirio Frankie a Clawdeen-

-ésta De Nile y sus dramas!-se quejo la chica pero obedecio

Se dirigieron a los sanitarios, en donde no escuchaban a mi esposa

-eeh niña! Ya dejaste de gritarle al inodoro?-pregunto Clawdeen abriendo las puertas de los baños

Cleo salio bastante palida de uno de los cubiculos

-me chocan tus bromitas, peluda-contesto molesta enjuagandose la cara en los lavabos

-que te paso?-pregunto Frankie acomodandole el cabello

-no se! Vi el plato de Operetta y me dio tanto asco!

-era solo una hamburguesa!-dijo Clawdeen

-ay ya se y no me la recuerdes que se me revuelve el estomago!-respondio mi esposa

-eso te pasa por no comer-le regaño Frankie-iremos de nuevo a la mesa y te comeras un plato de sopa

-no no! Asi dejenlo, mejor las espero en la cabaña, tengo algo de sueño, dormire unos 10 minutos en lo que terminan para ensayar

-segura?-pregunto Clawdeen

-si, no se preocupen, solo estoy cansada, las veo alla

Cleo sonrio y salio, Frankie se veia preocupada

-crees que deberiamos avisarle a Deuce?

-no, demosle el beneficio de la duda, si continua asi, se lo diremos

-bien

20 minutos mas tarde, llegamos a su cabaña, estaban ya todas ensayando,menos mi esposa, me adelante preocupado al no verla

-y mi novia?-pregunte

-esta dormida-dijo Clawdeen quien lidereaba la porra-

-no comio nada y vomito-informo Lala siendo pellizcada por su cuñada-aayyy! Que, era secreto?

Yo entre veloz a verla, eso no me gustaba para nada, subi buscandola y la haye dormida, me acerque lentamente acariciandola, ella se desperto al sentirme

-te sientes mal, bebe?-pregunte preocupado

-no amor-sonrio Cleo tomando mi mano- solo dormi un momento

-Lala dijo que te sentiste indispuesta

Ella rodo los ojos

-esa no se puede callar nada, descuida, estoy bien, solo me dio asco el olor de una hamburguesa-

-porque? Tu las amas!-

-ya se!. descuida, me siento perfecta-

Yo la abrace y bese con fuerza, tenia una idea de que era lo que le habia sucedido

-podemos regresarnos-sugeri

-ay no Deucey! Como crees

-Cleo

-estoy bien! No te preocupes de acuerdo?

Me dio un corto beso levantándose, recordé que tampoco había comido nada

-no tienes hambre?-le pregunte

-no, me siento bien-dijo tranquila peinándose-ensayaremos un rato y despues, me tomare un jugo

-ire a traértelo-sugeri

-no Deucey!

-Cleo! O te tomas algo o no ensayas tu decide-conteste molesto

Ella me miro bajando su carita

-ok…no te enojes

-bien

Y Sali bastante furioso de la necedad de mi novia, no me gustaba que se descuidara asi, fui a la cocina que según Howleen, estaba equipada para sus huéspedes, comprobé que en efecto, estaba rebosante de jugos, lácteos, yogurts, que tome uno para mi chica, no queria verla asi, tenia que decirle tarde o temprano que estaba esperando a DJ

Ella bajo llamándome

-aca estoy-dije saliendo de la cocina y agitando la bebida –mira, tomate esto

Cleo le miro con cara de disgusto

-no hay de fresa?

Ustedes podrán imaginar mejor mi cara que si se las describo

-ok-dijo ella tomándolo sin replicar mas-

-sientate-le mande señalando la sala

Asombrosamente me obedecio, yo me sente a su lado poniendo mi mano en sus piernas, siempre solia hacer eso, era algo automatico, miraba como se bebia su yogurt en silencio

-esta bueno?-le pregunte

Ella solo asentia

-bien….buena chica…-dije yo sonriendo y acariciándola

-ya me siento mejor-me contesto algo tímidamente

Yo solo me acerque a besarla lentamente

-me preocupo por ti-le confese muy despacio

-yo lo se-dijo ella en la misma forma

-te amo nena…y no me gusta que te enfermes

-pero si me siento perfecta!

-si pero….amor…la razón por la que…

En eso, Lala y Howleen entraban interrumpiéndome nuevamente

-Cleo! Ahí viene Luisa con su ejercito de pelos de elote!-

Mi esposa se levanto molesta, a buena hora llegaba esa mujer ¡! Justo cuando yo queria decirle a la mia de nuestro hijo

Clawdeen estaba frente a la escuadra, cruzada de brazos, y con las demás detrás, en actitud de pelea

-caracter du-te (vaya carácter!) -se burlaba Luisa en rumano

- Ce naiba vrei? (que demonios quieres?) –preguntaba Thad en ese idioma

-dacă nu vii să deranjez (si! No vengas a molestar) –secundaba Lala

-podrian hablar nuestro lengua?-decia Heath-no se si nos la esta refrescando o que rayos dicen!-

-solo venimos a ver su porra-decia Luisa burlona-que? No podemos?

-no no pueden!-salia mi esposa molesta de la casa y con su actitud de siempre- asi que, largo de aquí!-

-vaya De Nile, nos enteramos que estabas enferma…acaso ya tienes anorexia?-

Las amigas idiotas de Luisa se burlaban de las palabras estúpidas que había dicho su capitana, Cleo sonrio con desden

-eso es lo peor que me diras? Anoréxica?

-a menos…-camino retadoramente Luisa hacia mi mujer- que estes esperando ya un bebe

Debo aceptar que la sangre se me fue a los pies al oir a esa tonta, mas mi esposa contrataco

-ni uno, ni otro, lo que me causo asco, fue saber que compartia el comedor con una rana pelos rubios como tu

Luisa se enfurecio enseguida

-como me llamaste?

-ya basta-interveni yo-este no es su espacio y cada escuadra tiene su lugar para ensayar, asi que, vamos, fuera de aquí

La ex de Thad me miro de una forma bastante significativa e incluso, me sonrio

-ok-dijo coqueta-solo porque tu me lo pides, guapo!

-a quien le llamaste guapo?-reclamo Cleo furiosa y yo alcance a detenerla

-vamonos chicas-mando Luisa a sus compinches mientras me mandaba un beso de manera provocativa

-estupida!-le grito mi mujer

-calmate-pedi yo

-genial De Nile! Ya le diste a conocer tu punto débil

-ella se atrevio a mandarle un beso en mi cara! Y tu que no hiciste nada!-me tiro un manotazo

-pero…amor…que importa!

-aaah osea que no te importa? Le pediré a los demás chicos que me manden besos a ver si te gusta!-reclamo celosa mi novia

-algunos son gays y ni te pelaran-informo Heath

-acaso ya se te acerrrcarron a ti?-pregunto Abbey con burla

-ay no bromees, nena! Que me salan!-dijo histérico

Yo abrace a mi chica con fuerza sosteniendo su carita

-quieres calmarte, celosa? Por supuesto que me disgustaría que alguien te mirara, o te mandara besos,…tu eres solo mia

-pues no te disgusto la paliducha esa-seguia alegando Cleo

Yo me acerque a su oído diciéndole:

-prefiero tu piel bronceada a esa vampira sin gracia

-pues no te dejes mandar besos!-reclamaba aun, aunque se estremecia ante mis palabras y cercanía

-ok-concedi besándola intensamente para que se calmara, los demás seguían la rutina dejándonos a solas- esta noche pienso venir a verte-le informe

-aun estoy enojada..pero ok!-concedio- mas te vale…prefiero que estes conmigo que lejos de mi

-muy bien, solo promete no gritar-dije coquetamente

-no te prometo nada-concedio ella sonriendo mientras le volvi a besar-

-eh De Nile!-grito Clawdeen.-ensayaras?

-claro-sonrio ella, me dio un corto beso y se acomodo en su sitio, yo suspire, no queria que se arriesgara

La coreografia era perfecta, hasta las chicas que no eran parte de la escuadra lo hacían genial, Operetta sobre todo, era muy segura al dar las marometas. Holt miraba fijamente a Frankie ya que habían puesto la música

-la vas a gastar!-se burlaba su primo

-oh déjame!-se defendia nuestro amigo sonriendo

Era el turno de la pirámide. Clawd y yo, estábamos ya preparados, íbamos a recibir a mi esposa entre los dos, cuando bajara, mas Howleen, al ser su primera pirámide, no había endurecido las piernas al ser el soporte que trastabillo, haciendo caer a mi novia, los 4 nos movimos por instinto mas yo grite "mia!" que asi es como nos comunicamos los ayudantes de escuadra y la cache en plena caída

**BUENA PREGUNTA ESA**

**CUAL ES LA PAREJA DE ADULTOS QUE PREFIEREN?**

**.1.-MADDIE Y POSEIDON**

**2.-INTEGRA Y ALUCARD**

**3.-NEFERTARI Y RAM**

**4.-ALUCARD Y POSEIDON**

**XD **

**YA SE! NO RESISTI PONERLO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

-estas bien?- pregunte preocupadísimo

-si…estoy bien-dijo ella asustada

-ya lo ves?-dije yo molesto

-ay no me regañes!-pidio Cleo bajándose

-no quiero que subas a eso, olvídalo, no, te lo prohíbo!-

-Deuce!

-no me importa! Tengo derecho a pedírtelo y tu lo sabes! No te arriesgaras de nuevo y es mi ultima palabra!-

Ella bufo molesta, dio una patada en el piso y entro a la cabaña, azotando la puerta

Todos nos miraban

-les presento al rey y la reyna "Drama 2013" –decia Clawdeen con sarcasmo

Yo rodee los ojos con fastidio

Ok…a veces entiendo a Maddie

-y ahora?-pregunto Clawd

-hay que cambiar la estructura de la piramida, Howleen es demasiado pequeña para soportar a Cleo-sugeri

-no le digas que esta gorda que se pondrá mas histérica!-pidio la novia de Thad

-no es eso. La chica que va en ese lugar

-es Sarah-informo Frankie

-ok, es mas fuerte que Howleen, puede sostener a Cleo, ella no, debemos cambiarla que sea tu hermana quien este arriba y haga la marometa

-puede funcionar-dijo Clawdeen mirando hacia arriba como imaginando la pirámide en su mente- hagamoslo como lo dice Deuce

Holt volvió a colocar la música, yo suspire preocupado., de seguro Cleo se enfadaría conmigo por meterme en sus coreografías,pero era la única manera de tenerla a salvo

Howleen fue todo un acierto, trepo habilmente hasta lo alto de la pirámide, la impulsaron entre Lala y Lagoona que había cambiado de lugar y dio un salto exageradamente bueno, cayendo limpiamente en los brazos de su hermano y Thad

-bien hecho-sonrio Clawdeen- gran idea, griego!

Yo medio sonreí, sabia que Cleo estaba furiosa por haberle quitado el papel principal en la porra

Se ensayo 4 veces y en cada una, Howleen lo había hecho mejor, Cleo se veía preciosa en lo alto, como capitana que era, ese tenia que ser su lugar, pero no podía arriesgarla nuevamente, se afinaron detalles y subi a hablar con ella, quien estaba encerrada en su habitación

-Cleo…podemos hablar?-le pedi

Mi esposa lloraba amargamente

-amor…por favor-dije yo-solo concédeme 5 minutos

-vete!-me dijo furiosa-no quiero verte

-Cleo

-que te vayas!-reclamo molesta- yo jamas me meto en tus estrategias de juego, porque demonios te metes en mis coreografías?

De seguro nos había estado espiando

Yo suspire

-lo hice por tu bien-dije

-claro! Porque piensas que Howleen lo hace mejor que yo

-claro que no!-reclame-pero es mas agil

-aah! Ahora no soy agil!-dijo indignada- super genial!-

-Cleo..no es eso-le explicaba yo a la puerta que era mas comprensiva que mi mujer-amor…yo solo

-no quiero verte! Y ni se te ocurra venir mas tarde porque te juro que no habrá fiesta de compromiso, ni boda!-me amenazo-no quiero que me hables!

Lo mas conveniente, era dejarla en paz

-ok-dije yo-pero aunque no lo creas…lo hice por ti….

Ella se solto a llorar con mas fuerza y lo acepto, no puedo oírla asi, que me quede aun unos minutos afuera de su habitación, deseando tanto entrar y abrazarla, pero conocía a mi novia, y si era capaz de terminar todo por un impulso, asi que Sali de ahí bastante deprimido

Regrese a la cabaña a ducharme, mas tarde iba a haber una lunada cerca del lago, prenderían una gran fogata y todas las escuadras podían convivir antes del gran torneo, yo solo me recosté sin animos de asistir, de seguro Cleo iba a regañarme si me veía, mire mi sortija y pensé, que amaba demasiado a esa niña aunque en ocasiones se pusiera tan dificil, y todo era por su propio bien, suspire pesadamente cuando mi iphone sono

Era Poseidon

Honestamente, queria escucharlo

-hola-conteste

-hola cariño- me respondio el- ocupado?

-hey dad-medio sonreí

El escucho mi tono

-que pasa?

-nada

-sabias que te conozco?-me contesto el

-lo se…-yo suspire-problemas con Cleo

Y le conte lo que había sucedido, el me escucho atentamente

-son las hormonas

-oh come on!-dije yo –

-aunque no lo creas asi es, las mujeres embarazadas asi se ponen

-pero…Cleo no lo esta al 100% o si?

-no , DJ esta escondido pero de vez en cuando tu mujer mostrara sintomas, es en cierta forma normal. Solo seran los primeros meses, ya despues se acostumbrara

-pero por mientras se enoja conmigo

-nadie dijo que las mujeres eran faciles

-no le he dicho lo de DJ

-deberias

-quisiera pero no he tenido oportunidad

-jamas lo habra, trata que el momento sea perfecto aunque sea el peor, depende de ti cambiarlo

Yo suspire

-eso creo-conteste

El sonrio al escucharme

-te extraño-me dijo sincero

-en serio?-conteste ironico

-definitivamente, eres mi pequeño y la casa esta muy vacia sin que estes aqui

-a veces ni estas!-reclame

-pero me gusta saber que estas en ella

-pues te comunico que no es bonito estar todo el tiempo solo

-hablaremos de eso a tu vuelta,te parece?-

-ok-dije suspirando-vuelvo el sabado

-te estare esperando, cuidense

-claro

Y colgue mi iphone, Thad entro

-estas mejor?-me pregunto

-pues mas o menos, Cleo es quien esta molesta

-ya se le pasara, iras a la lunada?

-no lo se, no quiero que se enfade si me ve ahi

-pues si no vas a cuidarla, otros chicos pueden acercarse a ella

-que los disfrute-dije molesto cerrando los ojos-en su conciencia queda no en la mia!

Aunque honestamente, no queria que nadie se acercara a mi novia

Papa mientras tanto, marcaba a su amigo Alucard quien estaba en el club

-hasta que me llamas!-le reclamo molesto el

-ya vas a empezar?-dijo mi padre-no me hagas escenitas que te dejo sin el gasto

-bueno fuera que me pagaras! En donde estas?-pregunto el vampiro

-realmente ocupado-decia papa,quien esperaba que Maddie se duchara para continuar con lo suyo e ir a cenar

-vendras al club?

-no puedo

-motivo?

-te encelaras si te digo

-contesta y veras que no

-con una dama

-Demeter?-pregunto Al-joder, ya deberias de dejarla

-no es ella-contesto

-quien entonces?-cuestiono el vampiro curioso

-tienes una nueva rival-sonrio Poseidon- despues te digo

-aah no me dejes con la duda-sonrio el padre de Lala-vamos dime!

-pronto, lo prometo, solo te llame para avisar que no ire esta noche

-es Maddie verdad?

-ni en algunas mas-sonrio papa sin hacerle caso a su amigo

-joder es Maddie! Lo sabia! Tienes que contarmelo todo!

-ya te pareces a Lala!-se burlo Poseidon

-me vale! Debes decirme absolutamente que fue lo que paso y pobre de ti si te atreves a abstener un solo detalle

-ok, prometo contartelo

-genial! Nos vemos entonces-

-solo si no me haces una escena de celos-

-solo pienso compartirle con ella-sonrio con burla el vampiro-de ahí en fuera, eres todo mio

-y tu mio cariño, nos vemos

Al estaba realmente contento por su amigo,sabia lo mucho que amaba a mi madre y era todo un logro que estuvieran juntos, volvio al salon de socios cuando Ram le jalo por el hombro

-y Poseidon?

-no tengo idea!-le respondio el vampiro alejandose sonriendo con malicia

Mas tarde, las chicas habian bajado a la fogata, habia muchas escuadras de varios institutos, todas ellas, en short y camiseta de su escuela, habia comidas y bebidas al por mayor, en un ambiente sano y cordial,un dj estaba amenizando la fiesta, los chicos que ayudaban a las escuadras, estaban dandose un lujo al ver a tanta chica hermosa, Cleo habia ido con sus amigas, quien estaban ya en una mesa sentadas, mi esposa me buscaba entre aquella multitud

-yo no lo veo-contestaba Clawdeen a su lado, cruzada de brazos, Cleo volteo

-a..quien?

-a quien mas, a Deuce

-no lo estaba buscando!-replico ella molesta

-claro! Bueno quizas este platicando con alguna chica menos fastidiosa que tu

Cleo volteo preocupada

-crees que lo haga?-pregunto con angustia

-porque no? Te has portado mega cretina con el, quien le impide no buscarse a otra

-soy su prometida!-reclamo mi mujer

-tecnicamente aun no, ademas, eso no impide buscarse a alguien mejor, romper contigo y andar con otra

Mi novia se veia realmente asustada y pensativa

Un chico se acerco a la mesa y saco a bailar a Howleen

-puedo?-pregunto ella a su hermana mayor

-por mi, te la regalo!-sonrio Clawdeen al muchacho y la chica salto feliz a bailar con el joven

-los de alla se ven sexies-observo Operetta

-no estan feos-sonrio Lagoona-

-de segurrro son gays-dijo Abbey

-tu si que nos quitas la intencion de conquista!-reclamo la peliroja-como tu traes novio!

-que no tengo idea en donde se habrrra metido!

-porque no vas e invitas uno a bailar?-sugirio Frankie a su amiga

-para que! Si ahí vienen-dijo emocionada Operetta

**TAL PARECE QUE GANARON POSEIDON Y MADDIE Y 2 LUGAR**

**AL E INTEGRA**

**XD**

**AUNQUE PREFIERO A POSEIDON X AL**

**JEJEJE**

**20 MAS Y SUBO EL OTRO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nosotros llegamos en ese instante, mis amigos me habian rogado mucho para que fuera aunque no tenia animos de hacerlo,el chico que perseguia a Heath paso por nuestro lado,guiñandole un ojo, a lo que Burns tecnicamente se escondio detras de Clawd

-ese me quiere robar!-dijo muy asustado

-ah vamos-sonrio el novio de Lala- quizas lo malinterpretas

-me guiño un ojo! Como lo interpretas tu?

-quizas como que le caes demasiado bien-sonrio Thad

-pues no me gusta que sea tan amable! Mejor ire a buscar a mi Abbey

Yo mire hacia la mesa de mi esposa, en donde un grupo de animadores, se acercaron a invitarlas a bailar, un imbecil estaba hablando con Cleo y yo realmente senti ganas de matarlo, pero tambien recorde que ella me habia pedido no acercarme, y aunque mis amigos iban hacia sus novias, yo me di media vuelta

-a donde vas?-me pregunto Clawd extrañado

-buscare una mesa-conteste sin detenerme

-pero..tu novia.

-esta ocupada! No la molestare

Y me aleje realmente furioso

Cleo podia arruinarlo todo en segundos

Operetta fue la unica que se levanto a bailar con ellos, mientras Cleo solo negaba al chico la invitacion mostrandole su sortija

-lo lamento, estoy comprometida

-que lastima-respondio el idiota- eres muy bella

-gracias-contesto mi novia mirando a mis amigos llegar e ignorando al tipo -y Deuce?-pregunto

-se fue a una mesa-contesto Clawd llegando con Lala

-porque?

-porque tu le pediste que no se acercara a ti o romperias con el-le recordo Thad- o ya lo olvidaste?

La carita de mi novia se lleno de tristeza al oirlo, suspirando, cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa, bastante pensativa

-te lo dije! Aver si no te lo quitan por ser una mocosa chiflada-le amenazo Clawdeen tomando a su novio de la mano e ir a la pista de baile

-bailamos, nena?-invitaba Heath a su novia

-segurrro que quierrres bailar conmigo!? No conquistarrras a otrras?

-yo solo quiero estar con mi pedacito de Rusia-le respondio Heath besando su mejilla

Me sente a unos metros mas adelante, bebiendo una botella de agua, realmente me sentia furioso, el lago me quedaba a escazos centimetros, estaba tranquilo, mas comenzo a hervir extrañamente respondiendo a mis sentimientos, aspire aire con fuerza

-calmate!-me autoregañe

No podia cometer alguna indiscrecion, podia comenzar a llover, algun trueno o algo peor, asi que trate de calmarme, cuando senti, la mano de Luisa tocarme

-estas solito?-me pregunto

Yo voltee a mirarla

-si y asi quiero permanecer

Cleo me buscaba desde su mesa y al ver que Luisa estaba a lado mio, pego un grito de sorpresa

-que pasa?-pregunto Lagoona

-Luisa! Esta con Deuce!-respondio celosa

-en donde?-

-alla! Miralos! Aaah esa zorra! ire a..

-Cleo, tu le pediste a Deuce no acercarse a ti

Mi esposa estaba furica y mas porque no podia acercarse sin quebrar su propia palabra, ella es asi, jamas doblega su propio orgullo

-me invitas a bailar?-me pregunto sensualmente al oido

-no-respondi seriamente

-porque no?-dijo con tono de gatita ronroneadora-

-porque no se me da la maldita gana! Asi que deja de estar jodiendo y dejame en paz!- respondi groseramente, no estaba de humor de ser amable con esa niña idiota

Ella resoplo furiosa y se alejo a grandes zancadas mientras yo continue bebiendo mi agua

Cleo vio toda la escena

-lo ves-sonrio Lagoona-no fue necesario que fueras, Deuce se la quito de encima por si mismo, el te es super fiel

Mi esposa se volvio a sentar mirandome, y arrepintiendose terriblemente por lo ocurrido apenas unas horas antes

Al cabo de un rato mis amigos volvieron conmigo, conversando riendo y las chicas hacian lo mismo, yo no estaba de humor para estar ahí, y estaba por regresar a la cabaña a dormir, cuando vi a Luisa acercarse con 5 chicas mas a la mesa de mi esposa, todas caminaban al mismo paso

-hola!-dijo con tono meloso

-aah y justo cuando estaba por darle una mordida a mi sandwich!-reclamo Clawdeen-siempre llegan las moscas en mal momento

-se sincronizan para ser idiotas o les sale solito?-pregunto Operetta con sorna

-que conste que solo venimos en buena onda y ustedes tiran la mala vibra

-nosotros somos mega buen ki-replico Lala- ustedes son las que traen un halo de mala energy!

-por eso venimos a su mesa, a hacer un tratado de paz!

Cleo se levanto molesta

-no nos interesa, porque sabemos que no eres honesta

-me estas juzgando!-replico Luisa

-fuiste a hablar con mi novio!-reclamo Cleo

-solo queria invitarlo a bailar

-el solo baila conmigo!

-y porque no lo hace?-pregunto con sisaña

-porque.. porque. .porque que te importa! El es mio y no quiero que lo veas!

-ok,, ok, esta entendido, que te parece si bebemos algo y mañana, se decide quien es la mejor escuadra? Te parece?

Y saco una pequeña botella de licor de entre sus ropas

Cleo alzo una ceja dudosa

-no tomes nada de esta viborrra!-aconsejo Abbey

-si!recuerda a Eva-dijo Lagoona

-y a Blanca Nieves!-tercio Lala

-De Nile-hablo Clawdeen

-vas a beber de eso? Tiene baba de araña!y lo siento por las arañas!-completo Operetta

Luisa bebio primero de la botella diciendo

-es solo whiskey...en mi pais se bebe con el enemigo para limar asperezas, o no es asi Lala?-pregunto Luisa

-no se! Yo jamas he tenido enemigos! Soy demasiado buen ki!-respondio Draculaura

Cleo estiro la mano para tomar la botella cuando yo tome la suya entre las mias mientras con la otra, aventaba desdeñosamente el licor

-mi novia no bebe alcohol!ella es niña sana!-reclame furioso

-Deucey!-dijo Cleo feliz

-no es nada malo!-respondio Luisa furiosa

-no me interesa!-recalque- alejate de mi chica o te las veras conmigo!

Y me lleve a Cleo, estaba harto de la ex de Thad, como es que el se habia enamorado de esa salamanquesa rubia?

Camine con mi esposa hacia un apartado del bosque, y ella me seguia sin replicar hasta que me dijo

-Deuce! Adonde vamos?

La solte y la encare furioso

-porque estabas hablando con ese idiota?

Ella me miro muy sorprendida

-solo me invito a bailar!

-y porque le hiciste caso?

-para decirle que no!

-pero dejaste que te hablara y sabes que eso me molesta!

-ah si? Y Luisa que? Te invito a bailar!

-le dije que se fuera al diablo!

-bueno hice lo mismo con el tonto ese! Soy tu esposa, no?

-exacto! No debes hablar con nadie

Lo se, cuando estoy celoso soy un poquito incoherente

-pues encierrame en una habitacion para que nadie me vea!-me grito furiosa

-igual tu a mi!

-bien, eso hare! Asi dejas de meterte en mis asuntos-me reclamo

-me meto porque tus asuntos son MIS asuntos!

-es MI escuadra!es MI coreografia! No es nada tuyo!-

-tu eres MIA!-le recorde alzando a voz

-pero yo soy la capitana!no tu! Y si yo quiero yo estare en la cima de esa maldita piramide!

-no señora! Porque te puedes caer!

-y que mas da que me caiga o que no coma o que vomite o que haga mil volteretas?

-porque estas esperando un bebe!-le solte al fin

Cleo se quedo impavida

Mirandome extremadamente asombrada

Yo la observe esperando una reaccion de su parte

Pasaron uno. Dos...tres, cuatro, cinco...

Hasta que dije

-amor?

-no es cierto-dijo despues de unos minutos -yo..yo me cuido!

-Poseidon lo noto..y varios dioses en el Olimpo...estas esperando un semidios...es DJ

De nuevo me miraba extrasorprendida

Como analizando y contando los dias, se notaba que no podia creerlo,hasta que jalando aire grito furiosa

-y desde cuando lo sabias?

-desde...antes de ir al Olimpo-respondi nervioso

-que?!-grito mas fuerte-tanto tiempo y no me dijiste nada?

-es que...

-ay dios! Y me he desvelado! Estoy a dieta! No he comido bien! Salte desde una gran altura!Y estuve a punto de beber vino!-me dio un tremendo manotazo-idiota! No me he cuidado! Sabes que todo eso le afecta a nuestro bebe, tonto!

-Cleo calmate-pedi algo nervioso-Poseidon lo escondio dentro de ti...para que nazca mas adelante

-que? Claro que no! Es mi bebe!

-pero amor!

-ya quiero tenerlo!-me grito decidida

Yo la mire sorprendido, suspire sonriendo,la tome de los hombros y le dije

-amor...es pronto aun

-no! Deuce

-nena...DJ estara bien...esta dentro de ti..dormido..esperara nacer en el momento preciso

-pero!

-tenemos cosas que hacer aun, como pareja y como personas...tenemos planes bebe...cumplamoslos primero...nuestro hijo esta con nosotros...es un alicente mas...pero hagamos las cosas bien

Ella se quedo pensativa, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-recuerdas...nuestra primera vez?-me pregunto despacio

-claro que si amor..siempre! Es mi mas hermoso recuerdo

-yo...crei que habia quedado encinta...pero..,no fue asi

-si...vaya susto

-para mi no-me dijo mirandome-yo deseaba un bebe de ti...y me senti decepcionada cuando resulto negativo

Yo sonrei acariciandola

-y desde que Poseidon, nos mostro a DJ en ese espejo del destino-continuo Ella-he soñado con tenerlo en mi, sentirlo crecer, tenerlo y sostenerlo entre mis brazos...porque...el es, nuestro amor en persona...

-lo se preciosa

-no se si pueda resistir saber que esta dentro de mi sin no poder sentirlo nacer...saber que esta con nosotros y a la vez no...que eso le llegue a molestar

-amor,yo permaneci dentro de Maddie por siglos

-lo se pero...

-paso a paso bebe, debemos hacer las cosas bien, nuestra familia ya esta en camino, solo falta que nosotros, construyamos las bases para ella...no desesperes...yo prometi cuidarlos y protegerlos siempre y eso hare, porque son mi mayor tesoro Cleo...jamas lo dudes, por eso es que te cuidaba tanto, si antes lo hacia, ahora sera el doble, porque llevas a nuestro niño dormido en ti

Ella me abrazo con fuerza echandose a llorar, yo la sostuve con dulzura, acariciandola con ternura,Cleo me beso intensamente

-nuestro DJ! Lo hicimos bebe...lo logramos!-me decia muy feliz

Yo sonrei comenzando tambien a llorar

-lo se,..aun no se como pudo escaparse de los cuidados!-dije bromeando

-es un semidios! Que esperabas? Es un estratega como su papito!-sonrio besandome intensamente-te amo amor!

-y yo a ti nena

Volvi a besarla olvidandome del mundo, solo existe ella en el, mi princesa caprichosa, que llevaba dentro a mi hermoso heredero

-y.. Que haremos ahora?como debo cuidarme?-

-bueno..,no lo se-

-Deucey!

-Poseidon dice que debes llevar una vida normal, que solo sentiras algunos sintomas unos meses y despues todo se normalizara

-nadie puede detectarlo?-

-solo los dioses, Maddie no puede hacerlo

-menos mal! O imaginate el escandalo que armaria, me acusara de que obligue a su hijo a casarse conmigo

-tu jamas me obligarias amor-sonrei besandola-

-dios! Mi bebe-dijo ella en el colmo de la felicidad, tocando su estomaguito-esta conmigo!y Hades que no puede embarazar a su mujer y tu lo hiciste tan facil! Eres bueno amor!-me alabo besandome

-a tu servicio!-conteste con vanidad

-ya no tengo que cuidarme verdad?

-creo que ya no

Ambos pensamos al mismo tiempo en lo mismo, mas noches juntos sin preocuparnos por los metodos

Si!

**PENSE QUE YA SE HABIAN DORMIDO**

**XD**

**OK DEJO 20 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Deuce...no puedo estar arriba de la piramide-dijo al cabo de unos minutos preocupada

-exacto!-concedi yo

-puedo caerme! Y lastimarme y...mi bebe

-solo no te arriesgues, amor, por lo demas, puedes hacer una vida normal

-si pero...no he comido!-me grito asustada-solo he tomado agua!

-que? Y porque haces eso?-dije molesto

-porque estaba a dieta! No hagas esa cara que bien que te gusta como me veo de sexy, volvamos a la lunada!-

Yo tome su mano replicando

-no mas dietas señora!

-ok ok!

Volvimos a la fogata, todos estaban divirtiendose de lo lindo, fui por comida para mi esposa, la cual se sento en la mesa con sus amigas mientras yo llegaba con su cena

-ya se contentaron!-aplaudia Lagoona feliz

-no puede estar sin mi-dije besando el hombro de mi mujer

En eso, la musica cambio

Las rumanas entraron al escenario de la lunada y deleitaron al publico con una de sus porras

Lo acepto eran muy buenas, Luisa daba un impresionante salto triple, siendo sostenida por sus compañeras, lanzando los vitores en su idioma, se oia realmente bien

La concurrencia las amo

Operetta volteo

-si presentan algo como eso, nos van a patear el trasero!

-calmate-pidio Clawdeen-

-son buenas!-reclamo

Luisa desde el escenario,miraba a Cleo con burla lanzandole una seña obscena, mi mujer solo cenaba sin alterarse

-es una babosa!-gritaba Lala furica-osea que le pasa! Cero, mega cero buen ki!

-relajate-pedia Cleo-no pasa nada

-son muy buenas-acepto Clawdeen

-claro que no-dijo Thad

-hey, soy mas sexy yo,pero eso, estuvo genial-reclamo su novia- hay que ser honestas

-bueno...con que participemos-dijo Frankie optimista

-debemos cambiar la porra-dijo Operetta

-con tan poco tiempo?-replico Abbey

-no nos vamos a dejar humillar por las barbies de mercado o si Cleo?

Mi novia comia su postre mirando a las rumanas

-mañana montaremos nueva coreografia-mando-obviamente sera mejor que esa

-que bien! -dijo Howleen entusiasta-me gustan los retos

Los chicos y yo nos quedamos mirando uno al otro,ya conociamos de sobra a nuestras novias

Cleo durmio temprano esa noche, mas cuando desperte, ya no estaba en la cama, lo mas seguro era que habia madrugado.

Si, me quede con ella, nos habiamos retirado antes de la lunada y en lugar de ir a mi cabaña, me quede con mi esposa, no podia dejarla solita!

Asi que me levante, mi equipaje estaba ahí, de seguro por obra de Cleo,me duche y baje a buscarla, todas ensayaban ya, la nueva coreografia

Mis amigos estaban con ellas

Holt mezclaba la musica en la sala con su laptop

-hey-salude yo

Mi amigo sonrio bajando sus audifonos

-hey men! Ya desayunamos, Cleo preparo el cafe para ti

-si, gracias, como va eso?

-Frankie me llamo a las 4 de la mañana, diciendo que vinieramos hacia aca, estan ensayando la coreografia, es el doble de peligrosa que la anterior

Suspire nervioso

-pero Cleo no se sube a la piramide

-ok-dije yo dirigiendome a la cocina, necesitaba mi dosis de cafeina diaria antes de empezar a ayudar

Media hora mas tarde y ya mas despierto, sali a ver lo que estaban montando, Lala y Howleen se trepaban agilmente, pero una de las chicas no soportaba el peso y trastabillaba, Clawd grito "mia!" Y sostuvo a su hermana mientras que Thad sostenia a Lala

-no estan subiendo a tiempo!-gritaba Clawdeen furiosa-concentrense

-es dificil!-contesto Lagoona

-debemos hacerlo, desde el inicio-pedia Cleo

Yo me acerque a ella quien me beso con ternura

-hola amor!dormiste bien?

-si, no estabas en cuanto me desperte

-baje temprano, pedi que trajeran tus cosas

-si, eso vi, gracias-sonrei abrazandola

-tu dime que opinas!-dijo orgullosa

-quieres ayuda?-pregunte

-descuida!primero observala

Yo asenti y Frankie colocaba la musica, empezaron una vez mas mientras que mis amigos tomaban sus lugares, era impresionante la coordinacion que habian logrado en unos minutos, Operetta daba catedra de agilidad, dando volteretas poderosas y cayendo con limpieza al igual que Howleen, todas lucian muy bellas pero mas mi novia, que por algo era la capitana, se movia con mas gracia y sensualidad que las demas,al ritmo de la musica y los vitores, realizaban formaciones de 4 asi como pequeñas piramides de 3 mientras que algunas daban volteretas para caer exactas en su sitio, habian elegido temas ritmicos y pegajosos,aunado a las porras a nuestra escuela que entre Cleo, Frankie y Clawdeen habian escrito en ese mismo momento, formaron la piramide principal mas rapido,y al final, mi niña y la novia de Thad terminaban con dos volteretas hacia el centro, mas cuando le llego el turno, mi esposa se quedo estatica,no pudo hacerlo por temor a dañar a DJ, y solo su amiga las realizo

-que onda?-pregunto extrañada

Cleo no supo que decir, puso sus manitas en su abdomen,se veia muy asustada y corrio hacia adentro

Todos me miraron

-yo ire con ella-dije-ustedes continuen

Subi a nuestra habitacion donde ella estaba sentada en la cama,se veia nerviosa,acariciaba su abdomen con ternura, yo me acerque encuclillandome y tomando su carita

-no puedo ,Deucey-me dijo

-porque no, bebe?

-y si lo lastimo?

-no vas a lastimarlo

-pero..

-nena, el estara bien

-no lo sabes con exactitud

Tenia razon

-pero no debes dejar de hacer lo que amas por DJ...eso no es justo

-el ahora es mi prioridad!-decia orgullosa

-lo se amor, pero por eso esperara paciente, para que tu disfrutes de todo sin limitarte...Poseidon dice que estara perfecto

-quiero hablar con el!

-con mi padre?

-si y quiero que te salgas!es una conversacion privada

Yo sonrei

-ok-concedi

tome mi iphone y marque de inmediato, dandole el celular- ya esta sonando-

Ella lo tomo mientras me decia que me saliera con la manita, le obedeci y mi padre contesto con voz agitada

-estoy algo ocupado ahora, hijo

-pues acaba rapido que necesitamos hablar y soy yo, no Deucey!

Claro que Poseidon se saco de onda al oir a mi mujer que dijo

-dame unos minutos

Cleo esperaba ansiosa, movia su pie nerviosa cuando despues de unos minutos mas tarde, papa dijo

-ok ya

-que estabas haciendo?-le reclamo mi esposa

-teniendo sexo, leona, conforme?

-iuuuk!-dijo asqueada Cleo

-tu preguntaste ahora te aguantas, que pasa?-

-aagh! Eso si que no lo superare, en fin...quiero preguntarte de DJ

Poseidon suspiro

-ya te lo dijo

-ya! Gracias por ocultarmelo!

-tu por no llevar bien tus cuentas! Que pasa con el?

-el...esta realmente seguro dentro de mi?-pregunto preocupada

-esta genial

-pero..,no puedo lastimarlo?

-por supuesto que no!

-estas seguro?

-Maddie llevo a Deuce por siglos y te aseguro que no se limito por nada, hizo ejercicio, corrio, nado, peleo y tuvo mucha actividad sexual sin que le haya dañado al bebe

-otra cosa que prefiero evitar!pensar en mi suegra teniendo sexo

Poseidon sonrio travieso

-yo prefiero pensar que si lo tiene

-ay que desagradable! Entonces... Hare una vida normal?

-totalmente normal, solo que ya estas preñada por un semidios

-ustedes si que son fertiles-sonrio mi mujer

-todos menos Hades, creo que el es adoptado, disfruta de todo, Leona...tu bebe esta a salvo

-tu nieto-dijo feliz Cleo

Poseidon sonrio a su vez

-y sera muy amado por todos..y mas por mi...espero verlos pronto

-volvemos el sabado-prometio ella-y gracias por proteger a DJ

-es un honor-dijo papa

Cleo colgo y salio dandome mi iphone

-listo, creo que ya puedo continuar!

Yo la abrace y bajamos hacia donde estaban nuestos amigos

A las 8 de la noche., en la gran explanada, estaban ya todas las escuadras reunidas, incluyendonos, nosotros ibamos todo de negro con el skullete en el pecho,y las vistas de la manga en rosa

-asi o mas puñal el trajecito?-se quejo Heath de nuestro uniforme

-pero si te ves bien papi!-rio Holt

-quizas le guste al chico que te anda siguiendo-bromeo Clawd

-no lo digas no de chiste!-reclamo Heath-me tiene harto! A donde voy se aparece! Me lo encontre en el baño y preferi que se saliera o no me iba a dejar hacer pipi a gusto! Me da panico escenico,si me veia, Era capaz de hacerle una porra a mi "amigo"

-como si estuvieras tan bueno!-se burlo Holt riendo

-oye!a las pruebas me remito!

Nuestras chicas se veian preciosas, Operetta sobre todo disfrutaba que los hombres le dijeran piropos a su paso, nosotros solo sonreiamos

-que?-decia ella-las pelirojas somos sexies

-por supuesto-sonrio Thad lo que la hizo enrojecer , yo mire indicandole a mi amigo que era mas que obvio que le gustaba a la chica, el solo bajo la mirada y cuando se alejo,dijo:

-no lo digas delante de Clawdeen o se molestara

-le gustas a Operetta-bromee

-pero tengo novia y la amo!-reclamo-no quisiera un problema por eso

-jejeje descuida, Operetta jamas se meteria con Clawdeen, si algo saben las chicas de Monster High es en no molestar a la chica ruda de la escuela

La cual venia con mi esposa caminando hacia nosotros,se veian realmente fabulosas cuando un chico le pidio timidamente una foto a la hermana de Clawd, La lobita acepto, claro esta, que hizo que Thad fuera hacia ella molesto y abrazandola la trajo hacia nosotros

-que se cree?-reclamo

-solo fue una foto, relajate-le contesto su novia

-que busque a otra! Tu eres mi chica

-Thad, solo tiene 12 años!

-pues asi empiezan desde chiquitos de pervertidos!-contesto mi amigo celoso

**BUEN DIA AQUÍ YO DE NUEVO SUBIENDO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO**

**MAS TARDE SUBO EL FINAL**

**PERO ESPEREN!**

**SE LOS ADVIERTO**

**SI EN EL CAPITULO FINAL., SE OLVIDAN DE PONER COMENTARIOS…NO SUBIRE EL NUEVO FIC HASTA EL MES PROXIMO **

**Y SABEN QUE LO HAGO!**

**¬¬ PORQUE LA VEZ ANTERIOR FUERON BASTANTE GROSERITAS Y NI SIQUIERA LE DIERON LAS GRACIAS A MI NOVIA POR EL FIC ASI QUE ESTA VEZ ME ENCARGARE YO DE SUBIR LOS RESTANTES, Y REY SOLO ESTARA EN LA PAGINA, EN SU FACE Y NADA MAS**

**ASI QUE ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO EL FINAL**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yo abrazaba a mi esposa con ternura, se veia nerviosa

-todo saldra bien-le dije en su oido

-lo crees?-me pregunto ella

-claro

-las rumanas son buenas!-dijo preocupada-lo mas seguro es que perdamos la corona

-no tan buenas como ustedes-dije besandola

La competencia empezaba en ese instante y ella volteo pegandose a mi, yo la envolvi con mis brazos y colocando mis manos en su estomaguito,lo acaricie con dulzura, puso sus manos sobre las mias, ambos protegiendo a nuestro bebe

Las escuadras comenzaron a pasar una por una, muchas porras eran muy buenas, Howleen y Lala estaban criticando a diestra y siniestra mientras que Heath estaba con Abbey abrazandola, cuando volteo el chico que lo acosaba venia directo hacia el, Burns mega nervioso dijo

-ay no! Ahí viene!

Abbey miro al chico que dijo un

-hola!

-ya dejame en paz!-pidio Heath escudandose en su chica-tengo novia y es ella! Dile Amor que ya me deje en paz!

Su novia sonreia divertida mientras sacaba un billete de a 20 dolares de su uniforme

-grracias porrr la ayuda, Andrik!

-por nada Abbey-sonrio el besandola en la mejilla dejando a Heath asi D:

-es el hijo de mi madrrrina-sonrio la rusa-quise darrrte una leccion parrra que no volvierrras a andar de coqueto con otrrras!

-pero si yo no hice nada!-decia Heath asustado

-te comias con la vista a todas! No te hagas! Bien, pues le pedi que te hicierrra lo mismo parrra que vierrras lo incomodo que es!

Heath bajo la mirada apenado

-tienes razon..lo lamento

Abbey le mostraba su anillo

-me elegiste a mi, crrreo que soy suficiente parrra ti..o no?

-eres mas que suficiente-aceptaba Heath besandola intensamente

En ese momento,Las rumanas hicieron su aparicion en el escenario, luciendo extremadamente sexies, se habian convertido en las grandes favoritas de los jueces y comenzaron su rutina muy bien sincronizadas, yo sentia como mi mujer estaba muy nerviosa esperando un error de sus contrincantes, inclusive Thad y Clawdeen, el resto de nuestra escuadra estaba sin respirar,asi que me dije...

por una sola vez en la vida,pienso hacer algo que no se debe...para el bien de mis amigos

me concentre como pude, al final del escenario, habia un termo de agua, la llame y esta salio cual serpiente de su contenedor, fue esparciendose cual viborita traviesa por el piso, y justo cuando estaba Luisa sorteando su maravillosa y espectacular voltereta,el vital liquido llego debajo de sus pies, haciendola resbalar comicamente y tumando a todas sus amigas, haciendo un desastre final

Todo mundo reia con burla,mis amigos estaba felices del gran fallo de las chicas, que no paraban de burlarse

-que azoton dio la res!-decia Operetta

-vieron como cayo?cero dignidad!

-por eso una debe usar panties que le queden bien!-gritaba Howleen con ironia

-ella traia chones de abuelita!

-eso fue epico! Alguien le tomo foto? Etiquetenmela en face!

Luisa nos miraba extremadamente furiosa, bajo del escenario aventando a medio mundo, mi esposa me beso intensamente diciendo:

-es hora-

-vamos entonces-sonrei

Salimos a tomar nuestro lugar,esperamos un momento a que los organizadores limpiaran el lugar, y Cleo subia al escenario, ganandose los aplausos y silbidos de los hombres

si, celos al mil porciento, Holt recibio la orden de ella y comenzo la coreografia con mi novia lanzando los primeros acordes de la porra, sus amigas se le unieron, y todo mundo se entusiasmo cuando Operetta realizaba las primeras acrobacias, subimos al escenario a apoyarlas, en verdad que ellas sabian su trabajo, eran unas reinas, nadie podia quitarles su lugar, Lala y Howleen se sincronizaron de forma perfecta,Luisa miraba con ojos de envidia que las chicas no se estaban equivocando con nada, el lugar entero les aplaudia y vitoreaban con ganas, los jueces mismos estaban tambien bastante animados por el ritmo de la musica, todas desplegaban su gran encanto, sonriendo y seduciendo al publico que se habian levantado a tomarles fotos y gritar cada una de las sincronizadas volteretas que realizaban, la piramide final daba comienzo,Howleen trepaba con mucha seguridad, mientras Cleo y Clawdeen se preparaban para la voltereta final, mire a mi esposa, estaba sumamente nerviosa, la pequeña de los Wolf se daba una vuelta espectacular sacando los "ooh" de la multitud mientras Clawdeen le indicaba a Cleo que ya era el momento

Ella solo dijo por lo bajo un : "va por ti, hijo"

Y tomo impulso dando un giro perfecto cayendo justo en el centro a lado de Clawdeen, habia sido todo un exito

Todas gritaban entusiasmadas mientras el publico les aplaudia, Luisa estaba furica, gritando improperios a diestra y siniestra y mas cuando vio a Thad llegar hasta Su novia besandola con intensidad

-gran trabajo,preciosa!-le felicitaba

-ustedes tambien fueron increibles-sonreia Clawdeen-

Cleo llego hasta mi, abrazandome y besandome, yo me deje querer y mas porque me gustaba demostrarle a todos, que ella era solo mia

-te amo princesa-le confesaba yo mirandola fijamente

-y yo te amo a ti-sonrio mi niña-todo fue por DJ!

-dedicada a el-respondi yo acariciando con ternura su rostro

Obviamente, las proclamaron campeonas del torneo interescuadras, y les festejaron con una mega fiesta en la noche la cual mis amigos la disfrutaron como enanos, aunque mi esposa me cumplio a mi la fantasia de estar los dos a solas en el bosque

Que? Es algo que siempre quise!

:p

Amar a alguien de verdad, no solo son los momentos lindos

Los besos, los abrazos, las caricias. Son solo una parte de lo que es la vida en pareja

Yo amo a mi mujer mas por sus defectos

Que por todas sus virtudes

Y descubri, que ese es el amor de verdad

Cuando sobrellevas todo lo malo...

Hace que los momentos buenos

Sean doblemente valorados

Porque no me importa que ella sea berrinchuda, caprichosa o necia

La amo precisamente porque lo es

Porque eso la hace especial

La hace una mujer

Y la hace MI mujer

Gracias por habernos acompañado, es siempre un placer

Nos veremos pronto

DEUCE GORGON

**HOLA AQUÍ DE NUEVO YO DEJANDO EL FINAL**

**._. PARA VARIAR LO SUBI MAL**

**XD**

**EN FIN, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS FINALES CON LA RESPUESTA A ESTA PREGUNTA**

**CUANDO DESEAN QUE SUBA EL FIC?**

**EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA, REGRESA LA BELLA PERSEFONE A PASAR UNOS DIAS CON CLEO DESPUES DE UN MEGA PLEITO CON SU MARIDO**

**ESTAS MUJERES ¬¬**

**XD**

**ASI QUE, NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**EN NOMBRE DE REY KON Y EL MIO PROPIO**

**LES DECIMOS**

**UN MILLON DE GRACIAS**

**Y HASTA PRONTO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
